Im Tode vereint
by CaroloveSeverus
Summary: *HG/SS* Traurig, dunkel und düster. Achtung: Character death. *HG/SS*


**Disclaimer:** Severus und Hermine gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehören die Worte drum rum. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und schreibe nur aus „Spaß an der Freud."

***

Sie saß, in ihren Gedanken gefangen, auf der Bank nah dem kleinen schwarz-weiß gestreiften Leuchtturm. Ihr Blick ging hinaus aufs Meer, wo gerade die blutrote Sonne versank. Der Himmel erstrahlte in unterschiedlichen Orangetönen und ließ die Hoffnung auf einen neuen, sonnigen Tag wachsen.

All das bekam Hermine aber gar nicht mit. Sie starrte einfach nur vor sich hin. Fixierte einen Punkt, in dem unendlichen Grau des Meeres, von dem nur sie wusste, wo er genau lag.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie zitterte, doch das registrierte sie gar nicht. Sie hatte mit ihren Armen ihren Körper umfangen und wiegte sich sachte hin und her. Diese Bewegung spendete ihr Trost und durch den Druck ihrer Arme auf ihrem Körper fühlte sie sich nicht ganz so allein. Aber, eben genau das war sie. Allein, unendlich allein.

Kopflos und panisch hatte sie die Flucht ergriffen, als er ihr mit eiskalter Stimme gesagt hatte, dass das mit ihnen keine Zukunft hätte. Seine Augen blickten sie kalt an und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, als er merkte, das seine Worte sie bis ins Mark erschüttert hatten.

Wie in Trance hatte sie sich umgedreht und war zur Türe gegangen. Nachdem sie sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war sie schluchzend davon gerannt. Raus aus dem Kerker, raus aus dem Schloss. Weg, einfach nur weg. Sie stolperte mehr, als das sie lief zur Appariergrenze. Als sie sie erreicht hatte, schloss sie die Augen und verschwand.

Und nun saß sie auf der kleinen Bank und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen.

Die Sonne hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Meer geküsst und war in ihm versunken. Langsam wurde es dunkel. Es war Frühling und waren die Tage schon sonnig und warm, so waren die Nächte noch bitterkalt.

Hermine fror erbärmlich. Ein kühler Wind wehte vom Meer hinauf zu ihr und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut nach der Anderen. Sie wusste nicht wohin und so zog sie ihre Beine auf die Bank und legte sich einfach hin. Ihr Blick ging immer noch starr hinaus aufs Meer.

Die Nacht brach herein und hüllte Hermine zärtlich in eine endlose Schwärze. Von den vielen Tränen und Gedanken extrem erschöpft schlief Hermine frierend ein. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt ihm. Ihm, der sie so unendlich verletzt hatte. Ihm, den sie trotzdem über alles liebte. Ihm, ohne den sie nicht leben wollte.

Und so bemerkte sie nicht, das Wolken aufzogen und die Temperaturen ins Minus fielen. Sie fühlte nicht den Schnee, der vom Himmel fiel und sie langsam zudeckte. Und, sie fühlte nicht die Eiseskälte, die in ihren Körper eindrang und ihn zu lähmen begann.

Ihr Herz schlug immer langsamer und als am Morgen die Sonne im Osten erwachte, hatte es ganz aufgehört zu schlagen.

Die Welt war in reines Weiß gehüllt, das Meer lag still zu Füßen des Leuchtturms, kein Laut war zu hören. Als man sie fand, war der Schnee geschmolzen. Ihre Hände umklammerten einen Brief. Es war der Brief, in dem Severus Snape ihr vor langer Zeit seine Liebe gestand.

Nun war es zu spät.

Er erfuhr von ihrem Tod, als er gerade eine Klasse Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs unterrichtete. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei und sein Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen, als er vor seinen Schülern zusammen brach. In der Hand hielt er den Brief, den eine unscheinbare, hässliche, graue Eule gebracht hatte.

Die Schüler sprachen wild durch einander und einer eilte zu Dumbledore. Als dieser bei Severus ankam, war es zu spät. Unter den Augen seiner aufgebrachten Schüler, krampfte sich die linke Hand von Professor Snape in die Stoffschichten über seinem Herzen, während die Rechte den, gerade erhaltenen, Brief zerknüllte - aber nicht los ließ.

Seine Augen bewegten sich schnell hin und her und aus weiter Ferne, wie durch einen Nebel, hörte er Dumbledores Stimme. Er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut drang mehr heraus. Die Augen nun starr an die Decke gerichtet, brach sein Blick und sein Herz entkrampfte sich.

Tot lag Severus Snape in seinem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und Albus Dumbledore kniete fassungslos daneben. Er löste die Finger von dem Brief in Severus Hand und las die Worte die seinen Zaubertränkemeister gerade getötet hatten.

Erschüttert, ja sprachlos las er vom Tod von Hermine Granger und verstand, warum sein „Ziehsohn" tot vor ihm lag. Severus Snape hatte Hermine, obwohl er sie weggeschickt hatte, immer geliebt.

Der Schulleiter verschloss die immer noch offenen, erstarrten Augen von Severus und erhob sich. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und breitete ihn über den toten Körper aus, dann ging er hinaus, um mit den Lehrern und Schülern zu sprechen.

Auf dem Grabstein standen später folgende Worte:

Hier ruhen gemeinsam und in ewiger Liebe zueinander  
Hermine Jane Granger und Severus Snape.  
Sie konnten nicht mit einander, aber auch nicht ohne einander.  
Möge der Herr im Himmel ihnen gemeinsamen Frieden schenken.


End file.
